


The Talk

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: In which JJ is actually somewhat decent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: „Princess! Fancy meeting you here!““The Fuck?”“Eloquent as ever, my dearest angry Kitten!”





	

„Princess! Fancy meeting you here!“

“The Fuck?”

“Eloquent as ever, my dearest angry Kitten!”

“Still better than your stupid greeting. Fancy meeting me here? Duh, no shit Sherlock. I am, after all, the reigning world Champion while you, if I remember correctly, are lazing around at dunno? Place 3-ish. And we are, in fact, at Worlds?”

“So it is correct what they say about a cat’s tongue!”

Yuri’s brows furrowed even closer together. He had lounged in a secluded armchair in a corner of the hotel’s bar, idly browsing his social media, distracting himself from his pressing thoughts until some kind of distraction arrived. That said distracted had come in the form of JJ-fucking-Leroy was more than not welcome, thank you very much.

“I’m leaving,” he announces, yet JJ’s arm shot out and gripped the armrest where Yuri’s feet were in the process of refolding themselves.

 “No, you’re staying.” JJ stared him straight into the eyes, expression serious.

At this Yuri’s gaze darkened. He pointedly stared at the arm blocking his path and then back at the loathed skater.

“You and I are going to talk.” While he’d bent forward, JJ straightened back up and folded his hands in his lap, shit eating grin back in place.

“There’s no way I’d want to talk to you.”

“Let me elaborate. You and I are going to talk. About Otabek.”

“The Fuck!?”

“Your vocabulary isn’t really the broadest, is it?”

“Then let me put it into a longer sentence: there’s no fucking way I want to talk with you about Otabek!”

“Speaking of fucking, you’re his boyfriend by now, right?”

This left Yuri spluttering an incoherent curse and JJ with an even broader grin.

“So you are. You’re not that subtle about it, you know? Everybody who’s seen at least one romantic comedy can see it with you two. So… where to you plan to take that relationship?”

“Wait a second… is this… the Talk?”

“Figured it out already?”

“But… why you?”

JJ shrugged. “We’re friends. We’ve spent quite some time at the same rink. Leo wanted to be here, too, but his flight got delayed. You do realize that his world consists of more people than just you, right?”

“Everything that includes you somehow meets a blessed blind spot in my cortex. Except if you shove yourself into my face. Like now.”

“The sooner you answer my questions, Princess, the faster I’m out of your luscious Rapunzel hair.”

Yuri grumbled lowly which JJ took as a sign of victory.

“I can see that you’re at least more serious about him than a teenager in his first celebrity crush. Nonetheless I’d still like to hear what your intentions are with him?”

“I love him, shithead. Don’t you dare to doubt it.”

JJ had the decency to hold up his hands in a silent apology. “I’m not doubting your feelings. But I am doubting your decision making skills. Because, let’s be frank, tiger stripes to THAT shoes? Your impulse control is definitely lacking.”

“I’ll show you impulse control!”

“Do you want to share your love with the world? Post it on your Instagram? Make an epic kissing scene on the ice, presumably during the awards ceremony, stepping into the footsteps of your beloved Dad’s slash Trainers?”

Yuri relaxed his baled fist and blinked owlishly at him, suppressing a shudder at the sheer atrocity of the accusation.

“Where… is this leading to?”

“Let me tell you a little story,” JJ crossed his legs and leant back into a comfortable narrator pose. “It was once upon a time that your dear little Beka trained together with a handsome king at the rink of Quebec. Otabek had spent some time in California already, so the culture clash hadn’t hit him that hard, yet he was clearly baffled by the outgoing way of us wild Canadians. He was ALSO baffled with his blossoming realization of his homosexual nature. Something that scared him deeply, if I might add.

It was about two months after his arrival at our rink. Otabek and I have been quickly becoming friends; my mother was actually delighted with him. All good manners, hardworking and ready to learn Quebecios!  
We’ve had that one Skater training on our rink, Stan Bale. You may’ve heard of him, he got a really nasty knee injury two years ago at Skate Canada, but tries to make a comeback next season. The thing about Stan is that he’s not only as queer as Freddy Mercury, but is also blessed with one of the most precise gaydars you’ll ever encounter!  
He soon noticed little struggling Otabek and decided to take him under his wing. Of course, all very gentle and Otabek’s been too polite to refuse.

Fast forward two weeks where I found a very panicking and very ‘drenched in tears’-Otabek in the shower rooms. What I could get between hiccups was that Stan had kissed him and Io and behold, that he’d actually liked being kissed by a boy. I will spare you the snotty and messy details: it ended for me with a black eye and a crazed knuckle for Otabek. And my cross-my-heart-and-hope-to-die-stick-a-cupcake-in-my-eye to never ever tell anybody in either verbal or social media way about his sexual preferences. Because, and I may quote here: ‘ _I will bring shame to my parents! They would never understand! I couldn’t stand them hating me! I would disappoint all of my country! Kazakhstan itself would disown me!_ ’  
He’s grown a lot into himself since then, of course. You can imagine how surprised and happy I was when the two of you started dating. But I never want to see the same fear in my friend’s eyes as I’ve seen that day.”

Yuri was silent for a long time, trying to comprehend what he’d just heard.

“How old was he back then?”

“16”

“I see…”

JJ gives him time to formalize his thoughts.

“You see… Russia’s also not that great… when it comes to queers. Victor… Victor gets away with it because he’s a skating legend and had brought so many medals home to Mother Russia. And because he’d made a _show_ out of it… I… I can’t do that. I’m not as grand and legendary as him. Yet. But I don’t want to put our relationship on a pedestal for everybody else to worship. Our… whatever we have there… is not something I want to shove under everybody’s nose. It’s none of their business. It’s just ours. And even if I… what did you say? Share it with the world? I couldn’t. Not without risking most of my sponsoring contracts and supporters.  
And I’m very aware that it’s even worse for Beka… So yeah, you don’t have to worry about that, I suppose.”

He looked up at saw that JJ gave him the most human and gentle face he’d ever seen him. Of course JJ had to ruin it.

“See? And that’s why Canada is the best country in the world! I don’t get it with your backwater countries! Why can’t you just let love be love!”

“You’re such a fucker, Leroy.”

 

\--

 

There was a knock at his door.

“Coming!” In anticipation of Yuri standing outside of his hotel room, Otabek opened the door in a wide swing.

“Hello Otabek! Do you mind if we have a little talk?” It wasn’t Yuri, it was Victor frigging Nikiforov, hands clasped together and a very fake smile on his face. He was flanked left and right by Yuuri, who bore at least a little embarrassment, and Mila. The later was grinning an definitely threatening Cheshire grin at him.  
When they shuffled Otabek could see no other than the Prima Ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya behind them. And that’s when Otabek realized he was fucked. Big Time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker of the HC that JJ and Otabek are actually pretty good pals. More like "I'm sorry that my boyfriend insulted you, your family and you ancestor's graves." "Nah, it's ok bro. You love him."  
> So when it came down to imagine who would give Yuri THE TALK all of my choices pointed towards our fav ourite Canadian <3
> 
> If you want to chat a little I'm also on Tumblr: KuraiOfAnagura


End file.
